The objectives of this project are to develop and incorporate recent theoretical advances in mathematical statistics into the body of knowledge accessible to working biostatisticians. New developments in the analysis of censored data, empirical Bayes techniques, and robust methods are particularly useful in biological and medical situations. Before they can be used on a routine basis they must be thoroughly tested on real data sets, modified and expanded where necessary, and set forth in expository form readily usable by statisticians and biomedical scientists. It is anticipated that the project will involve considerable theoretical work, as well as extensive adaptation and application of existing procedures to real problems. The goal is to produce comprehensive and expository articles on theory, methodology, and applications for the biostatistical journals. When it is appropriate, monographs summarizing theory and applications will be written for applied statisticians.